


Odbicie

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiedy wiele lat później król widzi zbliżającą się do zamku lady Amaltheę, ma wrażenie, że zgubił w życiu coś bardzo ważnego, coś, co jej widok mu przypomniał, coś, czego powinien był szukać bezustannie. Ale król nie pamięta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odbicie

Księżyc wspina się po niebie, zalewając cały zamek srebrnym blaskiem. Pierwszy promień nieśmiało zagląda przez okno jednej z komnat, ale zaraz księżyc chowa się za chmurę, i do komnaty dociera tylko słabe echo srebrnego światła. Nawet księżyc unika króla Nędzora.

Król śpi. Śpi niespokojnie, jakby nawet we śnie nie mógł znaleźć wytchnienia. Jak wieczny wędrowiec, który zapomniał już, czego szuka, ale nie potrafi zawrócić, bo dawno zgubił drogę do domu.

Cień księżycowego promienia muska zamknięte oczy króla, lekko, nieśmiało; płoszy go nagłe drżenie powiek. Jednak, zanim strzęp srebrzystego blasku zdąży uciec, mimochodem zagląda pod powieki śpiącego i przystaje, zdumiony odbiciem snu, które dostrzega w królewskich oczach.

We śnie króla odblask księżyca zmienia się w lśniącą postać lady Amalthei. Ale w jej oczach nie ma już obrazu lasu; są jak lustra, odbijają tylko światło księżyca. W mgnieniu oka wszystko rozmywa się w tym odbitym świetle.

Jasność rozrzedza się i nagle król jest w sali balowej, takiej, jaką była wiele lat temu. Kiedy jeszcze nosił inne imię, którego już nie pamięta.

Sala pełna jest muzyki, śmiechu i tańca, ale król nie potrafi się nimi cieszyć. Odkąd pamięta, niczym nie potrafi cieszyć się dłużej niż chwilę. Młody król zostawia więc swój radosny dwór i wychodzi na balkon, by patrzeć na morze. Nic nie potrafi zatrzymać na dłużej jego wzroku, jedynie w morze król potrafi wpatrywać się nieraz całymi godzinami.

Nadworny mag, Mabruk, patrzy na samotną, ciemną sylwetkę na tle nieba. Próbował już wielu rzeczy, ale królowi nic nie sprawia radości. Jednak czarodziej jest ambitny i nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Jeżeli w końcu osiągnie sukces, król z pewnością sowicie go wynagrodzi.

Król, zapatrzony w morze, nie wie, że jego nadworny mag postanawia wypróbować swój ostatni, najpotężniejszy czar. Że, niezauważony przez nikogo, wymyka się z zamku i wiele tygodni wędruje po lasach, w poszukiwaniu. Kiedy w końcu wraca, nikt nie pyta go, gdzie zniknął, przecież jest magiem, ma więc prawo do swoich tajemnic. Zresztą, to i tak nie interesuje króla.

Mija wiele tygodni, ale dla króla zlewają się w jedno: przesuwający się obok wir śpiewów i muzyki, jak prąd małego strumyka – król przechodzi przez niego, a prąd jest zbyt słaby, by go porwać. Król przechodzi obok tego wszystkiego i patrzy na morze.

Pewnego dnia, gdy jak zwykle wychodzi na balkon swojej wieży, jego wzrok pada na prowadzącą do zamku drogę, i król na moment zamiera. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że promień księżyca spadł na ziemię, a teraz zmierza do jego zamku. Król, chociaż zawsze chadza wszędzie dostojnym krokiem, teraz nieomal zbiega na dół, zatrzymuje się wpół drogi do wrót i zawraca, idzie do sali tronowej. Nie może zapominać, że jest królem.

Mabruk wprowadza gościa, i król znów zamiera. To nie promień księżyca, ale kobieta, którą czarodziej prowadzi przed królewski tron, jest prawie tak samo świetlista. Kiedy król spogląda jej w oczy, przez moment widzi las, tak żywy, że prawie może usłyszeć szelest liści i tupot wiewiórczych łapek po gałęziach. Ale las zaraz znika, i w jego miejscu pojawia się odbicie króla. Czarodziej Mabruk ledwo skrywa swoje zdziwienie, kiedy na ustach króla pojawia się pierwszy od wielu lat uśmiech.

Król poświęca cały czas swojemu gościowi, więc nie wie, że jego nadworny mag cieszy się z radości swojego władcy. Mijają jednak dni i tygodnie, a z twarzy Mabruka powoli znika zadowolenie, bo król zupełnie zapomniał o jego istnieniu. Nie dostanie więc Mabruk swojej nagrody, nie dostanie złota ani zaszczytów. Czarodziej zamyka się w swojej wieży i knuje misterny plan. Nigdy już nie pozwoli, by król o nim zapominał, sprawi, by cały czas potrzebował swego nadwornego maga.

Król nic o tym wszystkim nie wie, bo całe dnie spędza ze świetlistą panią, którą los przywiódł w mury jego zamku. On, który od lat się nie uśmiechał, teraz nauczył się śmiać. Od lat bale nie sprawiały mu radości, a teraz całymi nocami tańczy ze swoim pięknym gościem. Od lat już nie poruszała go muzyka, a teraz te dawniej obojętne dźwięki chwytają go za serce. Od lat nie zaznał radości, a teraz wystarczy, że zobaczy swoje odbicie w oczach świetlistej pani, a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. I król odkrywa nagle, że jest szczęśliwy.

Czarodziej Mabruk widzi to wszystko i uśmiecha się ponuro. Odzyska to, co stracił, jednym tylko zaklęciem, jego sposób jest prosty. Mabruk wie, że wystarczy, by na powrót odebrał królowi szczęście. Na razie jednak czeka.

Mijają kolejne miesiące, aż wreszcie król orientuje się, że jego piękny gość nie zostanie w zamku na zawsze. Król jednak nie zniósłby, gdyby świetlista pani odeszła, więc któregoś dnia zbiera się na odwagę, ofiarowuje jej pierścień i prosi ją o rękę. Świetlista pani, nie wiedzieć czemu, płacze, ale łzy na jej policzkach szybko wysychają, i zgadza się.

A czarodziej Mabruk nadal czeka. Jest cierpliwy.

W trzy dni później świetlista pani zostaje żoną króla, i królestwo nagle rozkwita nadzieją, że wszystko się zmieni. Król jest szczęśliwy.

Skończyło się czekanie czarodzieja. Mija ledwie tydzień od zaślubin, kiedy królewska małżonka znika. Król szuka jej po całym zamku, po całym mieście, wreszcie po całym królestwie, nigdzie jednak nie może jej odnaleźć. Pyta każdego, kogo napotka na swej drodze, nikt jednak nie widział świetlistej pani. Zupełnie, jakby nigdy nie istniała.

Czarodziej Mabruk siedzi w swojej komnacie w zamkowej wieży i zaciera ręce.

Tygodnie, miesiące i lata szuka król swojej małżonki, bezskutecznie. Wreszcie trafia do starego, magicznego lasu. Nie pamięta już tego, ale podobny widział kiedyś przez moment w oczach swojej świetlistej pani. Zatrzymuje się nad sadzawką, by odpocząć, i wtedy zauważa dwa jednorożce, i czuje w sercu dziwne ukucie. Dopiero po długiej chwili orientuje się, że to jest radość. Król nie wie, co go tak poruszyło, może to, że jednorożce są tak piękne i świetliste jak… Król nie pamięta. Wie tylko, że musi je zatrzymać. Wszystkie. Bo tylko one na moment budzą w nim coś, o czym myślał, że już dawno umarło.

Z tym postanowieniem król wraca do zamku. Przejeżdżając wieczorem przez miasto, król widzi śpiącego na progu jednego z domów małego chłopca. Chłopiec budzi się i patrzy na króla ze strachem, ale też i z nadzieją, i wyciąga do niego swoje małe rączki, a król domyśla się wtedy, że chłopiec nie ma domu. Tknięty jakimś niepojętym impulsem, zabiera chłopca ze sobą. Kiedy tak jadą do zamku, a chłopiec ufnie zasypia w jego nienawykłych do opieki ramionach, w sercu króla ożywa to, co umarło z odejściem jego żony.

Król nie wie, że to także minie, bo Mabruk stał się naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem i potrafi zniszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu drodze do władzy i bogactwa. Na razie jednak król nie wie i przez chwilę na powrót jest szczęśliwy, kiedy jego mały książę, Lir, nazywa go ojcem.

Kiedy wiele lat później król widzi zbliżającą się do zamku lady Amaltheę, ma wrażenie, że zgubił w życiu coś bardzo ważnego, coś, co jej widok mu przypomniał, coś, czego powinien był szukać bezustannie. Ale król nie pamięta.

Król Nędzor budzi się ze swojego świetlistego snu, a komnata wokół jest ciemna i ponura. Światło księżyca uciekło już dawno, bo nawet światło boi się króla Nędzora.

Tylko jeden, zagubiony strzępek księżycowego blasku zostaje pod powiekami króla, aby następnej nocy poszukać tego pustego miejsca w jego pamięci, gdzie teraz król widzi tylko własne, młode jeszcze odbicie, i to napełnia go smutkiem.

Król nie pamięta już, że kiedyś to odbicie widział w oczach świetlistej pani, i nigdy już się tego nie dowie. Nie dowie się też, dlaczego obecność lady Amalthei kłuje go jak cierń, i nigdy już nie dowie się, jaki utracony graal mu ona przypomina, ani dlaczego wciąż potrafi poruszyć go widok jednorożców. Ani dlaczego, choć już wszystkie one są w jego zamku i w jego władzy, wciąż nie może zatrzymać radości na dłużej.

Król nie wie, że nigdy już nie odnajdzie swojej świetlistej pani - której już nie pamięta, nie pamięta nic poza niewyraźnym srebrzystym blaskiem. Nie wie, że jego świetlista pani już nigdy nie wróci, bo stała się śmiertelną kobietą, i nawet kiedy czarodziej znów ją przemienił, pozostała śmiertelna. Nie wie, że jego światło zniknęło na zawsze – świetlista pani, zagubiona i samotna, umarła z żalu, bo w jej oczach nie było już odbicia uśmiechu króla.

Król nie dowie się też nigdy, że Lir naprawdę jest jego synem.


End file.
